Cats Up for Adoption
Here is where the role-play cats, clans, or kit adoptions from users that haven't edited for over three weeks altogether are to be listed. Their cats, clans, or kit adoptions will be listed here for the adoption of another user that first requests it. You may request as many as you want unless you are unwilling to roleplay and take care of the cats. If there is a cat that is role-played by an inactive user, add to their page. Be sure to delete the cat on this page once you take it! 'Cats' *''Fogstorm'' *''Petalwing'' *''Moonwing'' *''Rainfall'' *''Blackfrost'' *''Blueflame'' *''Mothclaw'' *''Leaflove'' *''Silvertail'' *''Poppyleaf'' *''Silverdawn'' *''Fallingleaf'' *''Moonheart'' *''Skyfur'' *''Violetsong'' *''Shallowpaw'' *''Stormstone'' *''Zinniakit'' *''Bluesky'' *''Sunheart'' *''Flarekit'' *''Silverfeather'' *''Tanglekit'' *''Mudshine'' *''Sunstar'' *''Phantomstorm'' *''Skyfoot'' *''Firepelt'' *''Jake'' *''Stone'' *''Flickerflame'' *''Oaktail'' *''Baize'' *''Pine'' *''Breezefoot'' *''Robinfeather'' *''Shimmermoon'' *''Shinefeather'' *''Rose'' *''Thunder that Roars in Sky'' *''Crescent'' *''Sapphireshine'' *''Juniperkit'' *''Eclipsekit'' *''Lunasoul'' *''Ysoltstar'' *''Leopardclaw'' *''Silverfoot'' *''Leafbreeze'' *''Shadekit'' *''Agateblaze'' *''Willowheart'' *''Tabbypaw'' *''Starlakit'' *''Slipperyfur'' *''Bramble'' *''Mossy'' *''Crowpaw'' *''Cross-scar'' *''Wolfheart'' *''Mosspaw'' *''Shadowpaw (WC)'' *''Thornpaw'' *''Faithpaw'' *''Smokepaw'' *''Longpaw'' *''Tawnypaw'' *''Flarepaw'' *''Duskpaw (SC)'' *Badgerheart *''Splash'' *''Dark'' *''Water'' 'Clans' *None 'Users who will be gone (1 week or longer)' ﻿'''Users who will be gone for 1 week or longer please sign your name here '﻿'and, if possible, note the reason. *''None at the moment'' '''Cat adoption Requests ''Sign your name and what cat you would like and an admin will reply. '' Bluedawn: can I have Bristlemoon and Starshine? (I'm new so i figured instead of making a new cat I'd take one who needs an rper) Bristlemoon is all yours! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Starshine is mine and im back so technically it's mine. 23:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i'll rp Moon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) but he doesn't have a page... CinderxLion 17:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) i don't care, i'll make one! So may i?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) sure, just make sure you rp there, since freeclan is desoleteWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I have Moonheart?Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 21:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 17:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Can i have Ysoltstar? 01:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, as long as you roleplay her regularly. ;) Silverflower Dance. 16:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) As you all know im back, and I think you all know Mangoes was my secret account, so why is phantomstorm up for adoption, I mean its not a big deal I guess because Halloween is over, but you know, just wondering...Sky!!Super Special Awsum!!! :3 20:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Crowfeather? HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 21:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll take him off this page. Put your name in his rper's box!SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 22:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sky: We put up cats for adoption due to: *Inactiveness of roleplayer *Inactive of role playing You haven't been on your Mangoes account for a long time and HalloweenClan is desolete so, like you said, why should it matter? Anyhow, would you like to reclaim Phantomstorm? Silverflower Outta this world!! 14:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Category: Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Other Pages Category:Cats Category:Adoption Category:User